Akiko's Broken Toe
by YusukiShredder
Summary: The poor wind demoness Akiko broke her toe. Now she has to walk with crutches, but what happens when she trips on a pedestrian filled bridge? Will a certain red head come and help her? Dedidcated to Autumn Whispers. KuramaXOC One-shot


**A/N**

**This one-shot is dedicated to Autumn Whispers. Hope your toe gets better!**

Hurt you say? Nope, not even close. Painful? Yah right, falling off the swing or running into a pole is painful. Breaking your toe, now that is something else; something much more than painful, and eons away from getting "hurt".

Akiko limped through the school yard on her busted up crutches. Now she couldn't even go to her normal karate class, in fact, she could barely go anywhere without being teased. Worst of all, the foot with her broken toe was covered in bandages and she hated her feet being covered.

Akiko leaned against a tree solemnly as she fought to keep a tornado from coming loose. She felt like crying, screaming, and unleashing a violent wind all at once. But of course, no one could tell she was feeling that at all. She was calm and serene on the outside.

"AKIKO!" A loud yet somewhat charming voice rang unceremoniously through the crowd.

Said demon turned to see a grinning brown skinned girl run through the crowd with a brown bag. The wind demon smirked as a playful breeze blew her copper locks of hair, "Hello Zura. What are you doing?" She asked quietly.

Zura grinned as she came up beside her pale friend, "I have some things that'll help with your broken toe!"

Akiko quirked an eyebrow as the wolf demon rustled through the rather small bag. After five minutes of looking, and putting her whole right arm inside it, she pulled out a tub of coffee flavored ice-cream.

"SWEET SNOW!" Zura shouted in a sing song voice.

Akiko's features immediately brightened. Oh, the magic of flavored ice and cream! The wind demon whispered a soft and quick thank you before snatching up the tub and scooping some of the delicious substance into her mouth. She smiled softly as she consumed the pint.

**O.O.O.O**

"Bye Akiko!" Zura waved sadly as they separated after school, "I hope your toe feels better!" She called before running down a separate street and disappearing.

Akiko sighed softly and adjusted her emerald hair piece, beginning her limp-walk. Unfortunately for her, as everything seemed to be for her that day, there was one thing standing between her and the beautiful solitude of home. An inconveniently located bridge, and that wasn't even the worst part. That honor went to the fact that it was swarmed with children and humans of all ages.

Now she would not be able to glide over it.

She would have to limp all the way across its battered wood.

Joy.

And so she began the torturous and annoyingly slow task of walking across the bridge. A _fabulous_ new headache added itself to her quickly consuming 'List of Ways to Hate This Friday'. The only possible way to explain her throbbing head was probably—like someone had skewered her through her temples. She groaned softly, her mind losing concentration.

As she went to take another limp/step, something went wrong. Her crutch did not go with her.

She went face forward into the oak wood, her face greeting the ground.

The demoness lay there for a moment. She did not stir or make any move to get up, but after about a clear five minutes, she finally began to hoist her body's weight onto her arms. She pushed herself up as if doing a pushup. Unfortunately for her, yet again, her toe accidently jabbed into one of the wooden boards. Her _broken_ toe.

The wind demon's vibrant green eyes sparkled with tears before she squeezed them shut. _Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, OOOOOOOOOWWWW. _She muttered in her head as she took deep breaths through her nose. Her foot was throbbing, and she felt like cursing.

"Akiko? Are you alright?" A velvet voice caressed her ears as she felt someone kneel by her side.

The wind demoness knew exactly who it was and blushed.

Of course, it just _had_ to be him.

Kurama.

"H-Hai… Kura—uh…Shuichi." She muttered and raised her head off the bridge.

Green met green as they stared into each other's eyes.

"Akiko, what are you doing laying here in the middle of a walkway?" The kitsune asked with concern painting his voice.

She shrugged, "I just felt like making myself an obstacle for pedestrians."

Kurama chuckled, "No, really. What's the matter?"

Akiko sighed heavily before looking away in embarrassment, "I broke my toe." She said quietly.

Kurama blinked in slight surprise, "How?"

How could a _wind_ demon possibly break her _toe_?

"Soccer."

Oh.

They sat there in silence before the red head maneuvered to hold the girl in his arms.

Akiko stared at him questionably. He smiled and took her in his strong arms, standing up to his full height.

"I just thought I'd carry you home. It must be strenuous to walk home in crutches."

Akiko nodded and looked away with a blush.

And so they began their walk to her house. The sun was beginning to set and Akiko felt her eyelids become heavy. She leaned against the young demon's chest as her breathing became soft and even.

After about fifteen minutes of walking, and having the young wind demon laying gently against his chest, Kurama finally came to Akiko's street. He saw the sun finally set and the two were plunged into darkness.

Kurama noticed Akiko seemed to become lighter, "We're almost there." He said and gazed down.

He started when he saw a beautiful white wolf curled up in his arms. He stopped walking for a minute. His shocked features slowly turned into a small smirk as he resumed his stride.

He knocked on the door to find that no one was home. He tested the door knob and saw that it was unlocked. Letting himself in, Kurama carried the wolf into her room and laid her softly on the brown and green sheets. He tucked the canine in and looked at her longingly for a moment.

"Good night… Akiko." He whispered after taking his lips from hers and disappearing into the night.

**A/N**

**And that was for you Autumn! Sorry it wasn't better, I tried though! TT-TT**

**For those of you who may be slightly slow, Kurama kissed her, but she doesn't know! XD Sneaky kitsune, lol**


End file.
